


hey there, demons

by Flowerparrish



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Asexual Steve Rogers, Asexual main character, Careful Consent, Clint Barton POV, Demon Clint Barton, Demon Natasha Romanov, Demons, Flirty Bucky Barnes, Halloween, Incubus Clint, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sex Magic, Tiny Steve Rogers, Youtube AU, buzzfeed unsolved au, except for Clint's demon powers I guess, hot nerd Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: The thing is, Clint doesn’t mean to chase away every supernatural presence that they hunt for the show. He sees the hours Steve spends on the internet and at the library researching the places they go, after all. He’d have to be an asshole to fuck that up on purpose.He may be a demon, but he’s not an asshole.He just happens to be a very old demon, and lesser demons and spirits alike tend to give him a wide berth.AKAa buzzfeed unsolved au (more or less)





	hey there, demons

**Author's Note:**

> A smol early-Halloween fic (bc I'm celebrating Halloween today, on my day off) fic, written for the Fall Multi-Fandom Challenge on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to CB and Rosie for beta reading! You both helped so much!

The thing is, Clint doesn’t  _ mean  _ to chase away every supernatural presence that they hunt for the show. He sees the hours Steve spends on the internet and at the library researching the places they go, after all. He’d have to be an asshole to fuck that up on purpose.

He may be a demon, but he’s not an asshole.

He just happens to be a very  _ old  _ demon, and lesser demons and spirits alike tend to give him a wide berth.

If he’s honest, he doesn’t even know how he ended up on this show. He was fine just sort of bouncing around the office, guest starring (if it could be called “starring” when he was barely known at all) on other people’s gigs and doing some video editing when there was nothing else for him to do. But then Steve, the really hot nerd from research, dropped into the seat across from him in the break room where he was eating pizza (no, he doesn’t need to eat, but the humans get weird if they don’t see him eat sometimes… and he  _ really  _ likes pizza) and said, “Do you believe in ghosts?”

It’s not  _ his  _ fault if Steve had taken his snort as one of disbelief. It’s not  _ his  _ fault Steve thought he’d make the perfect skeptic to complement Steve’s unshakeable belief.

It maybe  _ is  _ his fault that he’d had a crush on Steve for a few months, and that’s one hundred percent of the reason he says yes.

He knows Nat will give him constant shit for this the second he agrees, and he blocks her number to head that off at the pass. She could probably get around it—but she won’t. (He thinks.)

But now, two seasons in, he’s sat doing Q&A sessions with Steve, with Bucky making faces behind the camera to try to break Clint’s composure—and nearly always succeeding, because  _ of course  _ Steve has a boyfriend, and  _ of course  _ his boyfriend is just as hot and adorable as he is—and someone on twitter asks, “Don’t you think if ghosts were real you would have found one by now?”

Steve looks indignant in his response, all pink-cheeked anger and stubbornness, and Clint gets a little lost daydreaming about what it would be like to kiss him (and, okay, maybe more—he’s a demon, it’s in his blood).

But then the next question isn’t even a question, and is instead, “Clint is definitely a demon and that’s why nothing phases him.”

Clint laughs, delighted. “You’ll never find out if I am,” he tells the camera with a wink.

“You’re not going to deny it?” Steve asks.

Clint knows his role. It’s easy to say, “C’mon, Steve, demons aren’t real. Why bother denying it when the truth is so obvious?” He can’t help putting a little bit of power into the words, flirting the only way he knows how—with a pure pull of sexual energy.

Steve is unaffected as always. He just huffs a laugh and rolls his eyes. “Maybe you really are a demon and that’s why you deny their existence.”

Clint just winks at the camera again. “If you say so.”

The producers say it keeps the mystery alive. They applaud him playing it up.

But Clint notices a glint in Bucky’s eyes that’s… worrisome? Promising? Somewhere in between?

He doesn’t really know what he’ll do if they figure out he’s a demon. But then, who would believe it if they did?

**

They’re out on a Halloween job—filming two weeks before, though, so it can be  _ posted  _ on Halloween, which Clint thinks is a cop out—at some demon bridge.

Clint doesn’t know if a demon regularly inhabits this area. It seems like the kind of thing a particularly young demon would do, scaring people outright rather than anything more subtle or insidious. And any young demon still doing that would definitely have abandoned their post as soon as Clint got within 100 miles of this place.

Still, Clint has fun stomping around and challenging the air and generally riling Steve up. He catches Bucky laughing behind one of the cameras, shaking so much that the footage will be unusable. Clint can’t help the way that laugh reaches inside him and draws out the desire that’s always close to the surface; he licks his lips but otherwise holds on to it, doesn’t let it rule him like it did in the early centuries of this life.

But then he says, “Demon! Show yourself if you dare!” and a demon appears.

The figure has dark, bat-like wings and a forked tail, scaly skin that smokes faintly in the air.

Steve screams and Bucky drops his camera.

Clint just glares. “Fuck you, Nat. What the fuck is this?”

“You stopped answering my texts,” she says. It comes out in a hiss because of the whole forked snake-like tongue situation. Human bodies really are just  _ way  _ more comfortable and convenient.

He knows she agrees. She’s just going for the ambience.

“Fuck off,” Clint tells her. But then he realizes everything is quiet, and he turns to Steve and Bucky.

Steve’s eyes are wide and his mouth forms a perfect O of horror.

Bucky’s biting his lip and… laughing. “What the fuck, Barnes?”

Bucky just waves vaguely at them all. “Nothing,” he chokes out. “Ignore me, do your thing.”

Clint sighs. He’s lost control of this whole situation. “Steve? You… you okay buddy?”

Steve blinks at him. “That’s…”

“That’s Natasha. Well, that’s what she calls herself, anyway. She’s… a friend.”

“A friend,” Steve repeats. “What… how?”

“You know all those tweets about how I’m actually secretly a demon?” Steve nods slowly. “So I’m actually secretly a demon?” It comes out as a question. Clint winces. “I mean, I am. A demon. Yeah.”

“I knew it,” Bucky whispers. “You’re too hot to be human.”

Clint eyes him. “Uh?”

Steve shrugs, looking vaguely put-out. “It’s true. You are.”

“Uh?” Clint repeats.

“Have fun with that,” Nat says with a little wave of clawed fingers.

“Thank you?”

She soars away into the night sky. Clint tracks her until she’s just a dark speck against the full moon.

“What kind of demon are you?” Steve asks. Then, “what kind of demons  _ are  _ there?”

“He’s a sex demon,” Bucky says. He’s stopped laughing and is back to biting his lip.

“How’d you know that?” Clint asks. He’s so far past denying it; now he’s just resigned to riding out this situation and finding a new gig to pass the time.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “’Cause I’ve fucked one before. I know what it feels like when you pull someone.”

Steve turns to Bucky, indignant. “You said demons weren’t real!”

“I also said he was one,” Bucky points out. “It’s not my fault I promised not to tell anyone.”

“I’m not just anyone,” Steve pouts. Then, “Wait, who have you been pulling?”

Bucky bites his lip. He looks like he’s about to laugh again. Clint eyes him warily and then says, “Uh, you? Not like… seriously though. Just a little bit?”

Steve tilts his head to the side and looks like a puppy.

Clint is very weak for puppies.

“Oh, cool. I’m ace though.”

Clint thinks back over the past few months and sighs. “That explains a few things,” he admits. He looks at Bucky, eyebrows raised.

“Oh, nope, I’m very,  _ very  _ sexual,” Bucky tells Clint. And then he  _ winks  _ again.

“Fuck me,” Clint blurts.

Bucky loses the fight not to laugh. “Buy me dinner first,” he chokes out.

“I bought us all pizza three hours ago.”

Bucky stifles his laughter and nods. “Shit, you’re right. Okay, cool, guess I gotta then.”

Clint backs up a step. “Nope, no, consent is important, you don’t gotta do anything,” he says, words tripping over one another.

“You’re a sex demon who’s worried about consent?” Steve asks.

“Can’t pull what’s not there,” Clint says. “But also, I don’t really… do that anymore.”

“But you tried to pull me?”

“Not  _ seriously,”  _ Clint repeats. “It’s like breathing, for me. It indicates I’m interested. I wouldn’t have forced you to do anything. I was just seeing if there was anything, y’know, there.”

“You should have tried to pull me ages ago,” Bucky says. “Why do you think I’ve been flirting with you for so long?”

“The flirting threw me off my game,” Clint says with a mournful sigh. It’s true; he’s used to doing the pulling, not being the one pulled. “Plus, when Steve wasn’t interested, I figured neither of you were. When I figured out you two were dating, the lack of interest made sense. Are you saying we could have been fucking this whole time?”

“Yep,” Bucky agrees. “You gonna do something about that?”

“Save it for the hotel room,” Steve puts in. “I’m not letting you get us all arrested for public indecency.”

Bucky pats Steve on the shoulder and picks up his camera. “You got it, Stevie.”

Steve turns to Clint and narrows his eyes. “You’re gonna answer all my questions later, though, right?”

Clint groans. “Shit, yes, but you gotta keep it out of the videos.”

Steve narrows his eyes even more. “ _ Are  _ you the reason nothing ever shows up?”

“Uh.” Clint winces. “Not intentionally.”

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. “Right.” He turns and starts the trek back to the van, but he waves behind at them and says, “Get whatever you need to out of your systems before the drive home, because I’m gonna puke if you start shit in the car with me.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows at Clint. “Well?”

Clint blinks. “Are you… sure?”

Bucky rolls his eyes and crosses to Clint, dropping to his knees. “Yep.”

“What happened to—uh—waiting for the hotel room?”

“You wanna wait?”

“Nope. Nuh-uh.”

“Good.”

**

Steve eyes them with mock indignation that is poorly-masking his apparently genuine satisfaction when they make it to the van half an hour later. “So, you know you’re stuck with us now, right?”

Clint ponders that. “Can’t think of anywhere I’d rather be,” he admits.

“Sappy,” Bucky chides.

Clint flicks sparks at Bucky and makes him yelp. Steve’s eyes brighten with interest and glee.

**

They have to go back and film the next night. Nat doesn’t show up. Clint yells a bunch again. Steve is a little calmer than normal, but obligingly pretends to be afraid when he needs to.

Bucky’s eyes are hot and heavy on Clint, and Clint  _ knows  _ they’re going to have some excellent sex when this is done, just like he knows Steve will come cuddle after they’re done and pepper him with questions so detailed he probably can’t answer them.

If it’s taken him almost an eternity to make it to this moment, well.

It just might have been worth it. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Push and Pull](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461281) by [CloudAtlas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudAtlas/pseuds/CloudAtlas)


End file.
